orderly_and_pragmatic_affairsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
The rules of this wiki are presently simple, as they are not yet very developed. Due to their lack of development thus far, a particular policy that some may not consider very savory is necessitated. The rules will be listed below. *First and foremost, please note that you may be blocked from taking any action at any moment for any reason. Following the further guidelines will decrease the probability of this event, but will not prevent it entirely. Although this is very much unfair, it is necessitated by the young age of the wiki; we are not yet sure exactly what behaviors require prevention and require examples so that we may write the rest of the rules. **On that note, please be assured that if you are following the rules posted here then you will not be banned. You may still be blocked for any reason, but you will not be banned if you are following the rules. This is to account for cases of undesirable behavior in which no malice was intended and the perpetrator merely misunderstood the gist of the rules posted. *'Please do not do anything an admin tells you not to do.' You are not obliged to do anything an admin tells you to do, but you are obliged to refrain from activities from which an admin tells you to refrain. This is common sense; rules require enforcement, but enforcement should not be given too much power. **Generally infrequent infractions will result in being blocked from some activity that is relevant to the context. Generally frequent infractions may result in a ban. *'Please ensure that any created page has at least one category.' Pages that are on the wiki should be about the subject of the wiki, and anything that is about the subject of the wiki ought to fit into at least one of the provided categories. **Generally infrequent infractions will result in warnings. Generally frequent infractions will result in edit blocks. Subsequent infractions may result in a ban. *'Please do not create categories.' If you feel a category should be added, please notify an admin. **Generally infrequent infractions will result in warnings. Generally frequent infractions will result in edit blocks. Subsequent infractions may result in a ban. *'Please do not put pages in categories whose descriptions do not properly describe the pages in question.' Once again, paraphrased briefly, spam is not welcome. **Generally infrequent infractions will result in warnings. Generally frequent infractions will result in edit blocks. Subsequent infractions may result in a ban. *'Please try not to direct comments that are clearly intended to be hurtful toward others.' We will try our best to maintain a socially nontoxic environment, so you try your best, too. **Generally infrequent infractions will result in chat blocks. Generally frequent infractions may result in a chat ban. *'Please try to use reasonably good grammar and spelling when creating or editing pages.' Pages that feature very poor grammar or spelling are difficult to read. **Generally infrequent infractions will result in warnings. Generally frequent infractions will result in edit blocks. Subsequent infractions may result in a ban. *'Please add the Pages category to any page you create.' It serves as an alphabetically sorted catalog of all the site's pages and exists for convenience purposes. **Generally infrequent infractions will result in warnings. Generally frequent infractions will result in edit blocks. Category:Meta